Night Swimming
by angie9281
Summary: ONE SHOT-a much needed respite to their neverending troubles, the former queens pool in her mansion sets the stage for a fun and frisky evening for Sookie and Eric.


A home away from it was and not that it was too far from their own already fantastic house, it was still nice to have a place to get away to. One of about a dozen around the world, actually, but who was counting. This one in particular held great meaning to them as it was once home to the late vampire queen Sophie Anne. And now it was theirs to do with as they pleased and the security was as good as it could be, as good as the security that was at their main home. As it was daytime, she knew she had some time to herself for a little bit, unless he decided to get up early. And she had something of an idea as she wandered the cavernous house. There was a changing room just off to the side of the day room which simulated actual daylight without any of the risk of a vamp going crispy. Going to a small walk in closet, she selected a two piece suit from the dozens of offerings. It was a hot pink number with zebra stripes. Something a little out of her wheelhouse…or at least, used to be out of her wheelhouse. Since she had gotten together with her Viking once and for all, her inner inhibitions had come out and the good innocent girl was long gone. Not that she still wasn't kind hearted and caring. That was always going to be a part of her. But the demure, almost mousy behavior was replaced by a more emboldened Sookie. She padded around the dressing room and put her hair up into a messy bun, knowing she was just going to get it wet soon anyway.

Sitting in one of the several lounging chairs that were scattered around the pool, she perused a stack of magazines that were kept at the ready. After what seemed, felt like forever, she looked at the clock and saw it was just about time for the sun to be down. Almost like clockwork, she watched the double doors that led into the day room pulling open and there he stood clad in only track suit pants. His eyes drifted to where she rested, posing playfully, laying on her stomach, allowing him to get a good view of her upper area. "Hmm…..a nice sight to wake up to indeed." he said as he blurred around the pool and scooped her up. "I appreciate the appetizer." he said as she scooted herself gracefully out of his arms. She turned her back to him and proceeded to dive into the water, rising back up to the surface, her hair down and soaked, her body glistening wet. She waggled a finger to lure him into the water and though she knew he preferred lakes, ponds and natural bodies of water, she knew he couldn't resist a artificial pool either. With a smirk, he dove majestically into the water, never passing a chance to show off his impressive frame and as she stood in the water, she waited for him to surface. But as he hadn't any need to breathe, she knew she may as well hold her breath herself. And when she felt a tickling sensation below her navel and was only somewhat surprised when he popped up with her bikini bottom in hand, smirking. And she was less surprised to find that he had tossed how own attire aside.

"You are incorrigible." she said trying to snatch her bottoms form him, his much longer arms dangling the scrap of clothes high over her head and it was clear her attempt at reclaiming her garment was somewhat lacking. She giggled as she lunged at him, knocking him backwards in the water, his own lack of a stitch of clothing on certainly not a terrible thing. And with a feigned sigh, she removed her own top and threw it aside, diving under the water and swimming down to the bottom where she forced a brief chase. As she could hold her breath longer being what she was and he not needing to breathe, the chase was longer than humans could have done.. Once they had surfaces, there was playful splashing and she was given quite a lift-literally-as he put her atop his shoulders and treaded water, both more than just enjoying the freedom the privacy this place afforded them. Finally, they both left the water, redressed and lounged in separate chairs that were less than an arms length apart.

"I needed that…even though I much prefer a natural water source. Though I must say, I enjoy you in the natural. " he said, his lead, leaned lazily back, turned to face her with a wicked grin. And she rolled her eyes as she smirked back

"Right back at you." she replied, her eyes looking at him for a moment before closing, a dreamy expression on her face. She loved the real sunlight best but that which was in this room, it was just as good as the real thing was with none of the danger. The warmth on her was almost as good as the warmth she felt inside, knowing her good fortune. "You look relaxed…you deserve this kind of time now and then, especially after everything-" she was cut off by a blur that had appeared over her and there he was, hovering over her, fangs out and that devilish smirk on his face. "I could be more relaxed, how about another go?"

She loved the playful side of him and watched as he slipped back into the water again and as he splashed back to the surface, trying to beckon her back in with a motion of his arms, she saw that human side of him emerge again. Not that she didn't know he had one or that it wasn't ever around but it was moments like these especially that made her heart warm, knowing that after the suffering they had both endured, that they could have moments like any other couple. And with a beaming smile, she adjusted her suit and one more chased after him in the water, squeals of delight from her, his own deep rumbling laughter echoing off the water and around the room. It was nice not fighting against dark forces, murderous foes for once and for now, they could take a step back and enjoy the luck their life had afforded them.

 **THE END**


End file.
